dbaddictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 3 Preview
The new Chapter Update is coming on the 2nd of February! Check below for a compilation of all the new features and additions to Dragon Blaze. Do not forget to pre-register for this update at this link for a free SSS summon ticket. A code will be sent to the email registered and only one summon may be claimed per account. Maintenance: 2/1/16 09:00 ~ 17:00 PST Estimated Duration: 8 Hours New Boden Allies These new Deities are on par, and of the same Grade as the Quinque Dracos and Septem Archangeli. The acquisition method is the same but a new "Ancient Essence" type is required. We have detailed Ally info at this link that you can check out. Plan for your next Boden Deify of Chapter 3! The first wave of Bodens that will come with Chapter 3 are below: * Warrior: Storm Bear * Priest: Manalandy * Mage: Bliss Foxy * Archer: Arrow Trigger * Rogue: Hell Hawk Some of these names have not yet been confirmed yet. Character Changes Paladin A new playable Character will be added who is a staple for all hardcore players. The Paladin is a very versatile and valuable addition to all rosters and also excels at many game modes. Character Balancing * 'Archer Renewal:' Archer’s skills and stats will be adjusted. All ultimate and passives will be reworked and boosted. **Actives: **#Powerful Arrow Ultimate: 7 sec stun to target will be added. **#Rain of Arrows Ultimate: 50% chance to silence targets for 6 sec will be added. Also removes buffs including invincibility. **#Aim Ultimate: Now vanishes during cast for 8 sec and has 100% accuracy. **Passives: **#Arrow Trimmer Passive: Now adds 7% Base ATK. (at level 1) **#Quick Shift Passive: Now adds 1% DEX increase for entire party. **#Energy Release Passive: Crit Rate changed to Crit Damage. DEF Pen changed from 2 to 5 at level 1. **#Point and Shoot: Changed to add an additional 3% damage to all attacks. (at level 1) * 'Mage skills''' will be adjusted **Actives: **#Flame Burst damage boosted from 270% to 285% (at level 1) **#Flame Burst Ultimate damage boosted from 1305% to 1378%. **Passives: **#Fire Seal Passive: Flame Burst damage 306%, Meteor damage 107% to Flame Burst damage 355%, Meteor damage 66%. (at level 1) **#Intelligence Passive: Changed from 6% INT increase to 5% INT increase AND 1% INT increase for entire party. (at level 1) **#Weapon Use Passive: Now adds 8% Base ATK. (at level 1) **#Flame Study Passive: Now adds 3% fire damage for team members. (at level 1) New Content Chapter 3 New Map There's a new map for Chapter 3! Welcome to "Icy Land." This land of ice holds ancient secrets lost to the annals of history. The icy first stage, "Ancient's Landing" is home to the "Varman" people, who pride themselves on their bravery and dignity. Go on a journey to learn the secrets about the “Crown of Death". New Story * Uncover the truth with all-new Bodens. * Discover the secrets of the mysterious Varman people! Max Level Cap Increase Character’s max level cap is increased from 80 to 83. ‘Leviathan’ – First Raid of Chapter 3 ‘Leviathan’ is the Turtle Dragon lurking in a wrecked ship near Ancient’s Landing. Equipment Changes Ally Equipment Slots Unlocked *All 6 Ally equipment slots will be unlocked. *Current Slots: Weapon, Secondary Weapon, Armor *Added Slots: Helmet, Gloves, Boots *Make your Allies stronger than ever before! Ally Equipment Un-equip System *You can now un-equip equipment on allies. *Efficiently manage equipment for allies. *Be more strategic by combining equipment and gems. Chapter 3 Item Stat Changes *Item stats will be changed in Chapter 3 and it will be easier to get the item stats you desire *Items with new options can only be obtained from Chapter 3 stages (chapter 1/2 are not applicable). *Element damage increase will be changed to another stat. Equipment Stats Comparison System Change *The attack and defense stats on weapons and armor will show as the original value before enhancement. *Equipment stats will show as original value before enhancement and any additional value from enhancement will show separately on the right side. *Any stat that is not comparable will be shown at the bottom. Skill System Changes *Dual skill system: Use 2 ultimate skills with 1 character! Strategize your skills! * Separate skill tab is added to easily alternate skill sets to use. * Maximum level increased for passive skills (10 -> 12) * 1 free skill reset with the Chapter 3 update Others Essences Combined Essences will be combined in order to make deifying more efficient. **Light Essences: Draco Allies **Dark Essences: Archangeli Allies **Ancient Essences: Boden Allies Party UI Improvement *Freely choose formations and allies according to your characters. *Easy party formation save system to change your party according to your characters. * One new formation * Some existing formations have been adjusted to include the Paladin * Improvement of Tanker position for some formations Ally management improvement *Available allies will be automatically sorted when you enhance, combine, or rebirth. * Ally’s Costume Hide Feature * Labyrinth Helpers are now able to be freely added into the team via Ally lobby. Storage expansion *Increased maximum character creation slots: 10 -> 15 *Increased maximum number of ally slots: 80 -> 90 *Inventory increase: 5 pages -> 6 pages *Storage: 4 pages -> 5 pages Misc *Revive Scrolls: Revives with 15% HP and invincibility for 2 seconds. *Pet ability added: Sells all items SS-grade and below *Increased amount of maximum Essences that can be stacked (100) *Class Select Scroll added *Dracos, Archangeli, and Bodens added to Helpers *Mailbox UI Renewal *Achievements UI Renewal Game Shop Changes * Jar of Growth added *Adjusted Shoes/Tickets quantity and cost in shop *Jewelry removal cost reduced *Platinum Equipment cost change *Ally Package added *Revival Orders added *Equipment items added Source: Gamevil Forums Gamevil JP blog German Patch Notes Category:Patch Notes